Episode 3015 (8th January 1990)
Plot Alec's giddiness over his meeting with Sandra gets Bet down. Ken refuses Wendy's offer of financial help. Bet tells Alec she's not going to Sandra's birthday party with him as she'd just be tagging along. Deirdre takes legal advice from her colleague David Gaskell. Ted Lucas, editor of the Gazette offers to buy the Recorder. Alec doesn't understand Bet's decision. She admits she's scared his new family will change him and he'll want more from them than her. He assures her that she's the best thing that's ever happened to him and nothing can be better than what he has with her. Bet is moved and agrees to go. Don is interviewed by the police again, with Ivy accompanying him. As P.C. Henry goes over the details, he mentions Don being in the betting shop. Ivy is furious but waits until they're alone to row as she doesn't want the police to know he's been telling lies. Ken feels the Recorder is on the up and decides not to sell. Lucas warns him that it's only a matter of time before the Gazette finishes him. Ivy is angry with Don for gambling but doesn't doubt his innocence. Ken collects his things from No.1. Deirdre is furious that he hasn't bothered with Tracy for a week. She asks him to buy her out of the Recorder as she prefers a lump sum to maintenance. Ken pleads with her to accept maintenance as he'd have to sell the paper to meet her demands. Don tries to pick a fight with Percy when Phyllis suggests he was behind the wheel at the time of the hit-and-run. Gail and Martin drag him off before it gets serious. Tracy is thrilled to see Ken at No.1 but turns on him when she finds out he isn't back for good. She tells him that she hates him while Deirdre breaks down in tears. Seeing first-hand the pain he's caused his family, Ken leaves full of guilt. Cast Regular cast *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tina Fowler - Michelle Holmes *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth Guest cast *Wendy Crozier - Roberta Kerr *David Gaskell - Harry Drewry *Ted Lucas - Stuart Golland *P.C. Henry - Ian Keith (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, Hallway and front bedroom *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *47 Church Road - Bedroom *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *''Weatherfield Recorder'' - Office *Weatherfield Town Hall - Stairway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre takes steps to make her future more secure and hits at the very foundations of Ken’s life. And Percy Sugden discovers the consequences of opening his mouth once too often. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,220,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1990 episodes